1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylindrical, axially compressible cheese center or centre for dyeing a package of yarn or textile thread wound on the center, and more particularly to such a cheese center having two end rings between which are arranged several stiffening rings in axial succession, each of which stiffening rings is firmly connected to an adjacent stiffening ring and to an end ring or to another adjacent stiffening ring by means of a plurality of springy webs. The cheese center has ring connecting webs which are bent at right angles and joined to the rings at right angles, the external surfaces of all the webs and of the stiffening rings and of the sections by which the webs being connected to the end rings forming a cylindrical envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a cheese centre of this type disclosed in DE-A-2 062 520/U.S. Pat. No. 3 753 534, in which the stiffening rings are identical and equidistant and the webs between two adjacent rings are identically formed but the webs in one row of webs between two adjacent rings are the mirror images of the webs in the adjacent row, there are no spacer lugs of the type disclosed, for example, in DE-U-7 516 449 (FIGS. 5 and 6) between two adjacent rings. The said spacer lugs disclosed in the said DE-U 7 516 449 are designed to cooperate in pairs to prevent the stiffening rings, which are connected by S-shaped webs, from approaching each other so closely, when the cheese centre is compressed in the axial direction, that the radial openings in the cheese centre will virtually close up and thus prevent the passage of dyeing liquid. Consequently, as these pairs of spacers are absent from the known cheese centre mentioned above, axial compression of the centre is liable to cause fibres of the wound yarn or the wound textile thread to get clamped between the ring connecting web and a stiffening or end ring and thereby be damaged.